A railcar bodyshell includes: an underframe; a pair of side bodyshells provided at both respective car width direction sides of the underframe; and a roof bodyshell provided over the side bodyshells. The underframe includes: a pair of side sills extending in a car longitudinal direction; and a plurality of cross beams each extending in a car width direction and connected to the pair of side sills. Floor panels are arranged above the underframe, and seats are arranged above the floor panels.
For example, as disclosed in PTL 1, a supporting structure for the seats is configured such that: a seat receiver continuously extending in a car longitudinal direction is arranged above the plurality of cross beams; the seat receiver is exposed to an interior of a car through a gap between the floor panels supported by the cross beams; and the seats are supported by this exposed portion of the seat receiver.